Naruto's Vengance
by Dim-Sim-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto discovers a chilling secret that involves Kakashi and Yondaime, but what could be so bad to drive him to a murderous rage?


**_Hi all! This is my first ever fanfic, So I really hope you enjoy it! I appreciate all constructive critisism but please no flaming, and if you've got any tips for me for future writing I'd love to hear them! Thanks heaps and enjoy the fic! XD_**

Ten-Ten's mauled body dropped to the now bloodstained dirt of Konoha like a rag-doll. All around her bloody mass of tissue and brain matter of a corpse was her blood, forever to stain the trees, leaves and ground with memories of her deep suffering and pain she endured before her brutal death.

"Ten-Ten..." spat a malicious voice, although through the malevolence there was still a small ray of remorse for the young girl's murder. "That will teach you to attempt to stop me in my plans for revenge."

Naruto took one final look back at the bloody corpse of what had once been a close friend of his, then slowly walked away to continue his journey back to Konoha, which was almost at an end. He looked towards the sky, seemingly to ask for some sort of sweet reminder of the cause for his harshness towards Ten-Ten, but all he saw was a reflection of his soul. It was a simple cloudy, grey and dark day, with an eerie gloom with a silence to match.

The sorrow and regret for what he had just done seemed to tug at Naruto's heart, however the emotional pain he felt now was nothing compared to the driving force of his anger towards Kakashi. His ex-sensei, who he had once grown to love almost like the father he never had, was now the person he hated most in the world, and it seemed that his only goal and purpose left in life was to annihilate him.

He kept walking with a solemn grief in his soul and a burning anger in his mind towards his hometown, Konoha. Finally, he saw the great gates of his village, where there was food, water, and the person he longed to murder, Kakashi.

"Yo, Naruto! Good to see your back!" called a guard at the gate, a warm smile of welcome on his face. Naruto could not bring himself to look at this man, for fear of his steadily rising guilt to be boosted even further into his soul.

"Hey…" replied Naruto without so much as acknowledging the man was there, so seemingly talking to himself. The guard was deeply puzzled by this, but thought nothing of it, thinking it to just be an almost dreamlike state Naruto was in. After all, he had been away for more than a year now.

Finally, after attempting to ignore his own state of mind and all of his former friends, Naruto reached what he hoped to be his final destination until his murderous dead was done. He took what he imagined as his last free look of Konoha. The sky was as dull as it was an hour ago, there was a gentle breeze and ninja from all around the village were out and about, enjoying their day, not knowing the dreadful news that lay mere hours ahead of them.

Drawing a Kunai, Naruto silently crept into Kakashi's small house. There were two empty plates on the small wooden table in his kitchen, and Naruto guessed that Kakashi had shared breakfast with Pakkun this morning. Obviously Kakashi was not there, so Naruto continued onto the small, compact bedroom of his ex-sensei's house. He could not believe his luck, but saw a figure lying asleep on the small mat on the ground. Out of pure impulse Naruto threw 6 Kunai and a Rasengan into the figure. As Naruto expected, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, but instead of a log left behind, there was a note. It read:

"Naruto, I heard that you murdered Jiraiya and witnessed the murder of Ten-Ten. This has confirmed my worst fears of you finding out what I did all those years ago to you. I beg for your forgiveness, I am truly sorry, but I doubt I will get through to you. If you still wish to kill me after reading this note, you will find me at the training area near the KIA stone. If we must fight to the death, I wish the loser to be inscribed onto that stone, as no matter the winner, we are both in the wrong here, and we can not reverse our dark deeds."

Naruto had read this aloud, and the guilt he felt almost sent him into an emotional spiral of anger and sadness, but his rage could not be suppressed. With his new ability of being able to control the Kyuubi spirit, he boosted his chakra and with a last glance at the note, burnt it in his hand and threw himself out of the window, headed for the training ground specified in the note.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Naruto but mere minutes in time, he arrived. He stopped dead, not drawing a weapon, not creating a juutsu, just waiting, and knowing Kakashi would soon reveal himself to talk to Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto…So you do still want to kill me then. Not that I can blame you of course." Said a voice that Naruto recognised all too well. It took all of his efforts not to turn around and try to murder that bastard now. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish I could change what I did. I have regretted it everyday of my life. When I killed Yondaime, your father, all those years ago, a dark sprit had possessed me. I could no longer feel remorse or guilt, and I believe it was the Kyuubi's final act of cruelty." Kakashi attempted to explain, all the while having Naruto stand in silence looking at the now setting sun. At the mention of the Kyuubi, its chakra became apparent. Instead of having a mere one chakra tail, Naruto now had five, and all were prominent.

"Nothing you can say can possibly redeem the murder of my father at your hands you bastard!" screamed Naruto with a new fury, finally turning to face Kakashi. "You killed him when he was at his lowest moment! I had just been born and he almost killed himself so the entire village, including me and YOU could survive! And when he had almost nothing left of his soul, you came up behind him and slit his throat…How could you…How could you!"

As suddenly as when he had killed Jiraiya, he launched himself into the air creating shadow clones and 2 Rasengans in his hands. With his shadow clones surrounding Kakashi in a circle holding kunai, Naruto rushed at him, but was thrown into a tree thanks to Kakashi's Sharingan being able to see his moves. "That won't help you this time bastard!" Screamed Naruto, and faster than even a Sharingan could see, he sped towards Kakashi. Kakashi had no chance to dodge Naruto's attack or deflect it, but he was forced to catch a Rasengan directly to the stomach, with a heavy punch to the face following soon after.

Within minutes the battle had become one sided, with Naruto beating the crap out of Kakashi and Kakashi not being able to land even a single hit. Finally, Naruto decided he was going to end it. Standing above Kakashi, he formed a Rasengan in his hand; however it was not of normal shape. It was in the shape of a large shuriken, also known as a 'Windmill Shuriken'. "Kakashi…I had all ways pictured you as the father I never had. You were once my roll model, and the person I admired most, and then in one day, my greatest aspiration was to kill you. However, some habits die hard. Kakashi, I am going to let you speak some final words before I end your life, and my mental anguish becomes almost too much to bear. Speak now, the final words that you wish to leave your mouth before death."

Kakashi looked into Naruto's red, demonic eyes and saw the blue eyes of the hyperactive young blond ninja reflected in them. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the times in your life you needed me most I wasn't there. I'm sorry I murdered your father. I'm sorry I allowed Sasuke to escape all those years ago. And I'm sorry that I disappointed your faith, and I hope that all your hate and rage can be expelled with this final blow to me. That is all I wish to say, now please, end both mine and your suffering." Kakashi said solemnly. He then closed his eyes, and mentally accepted his death. He relaxed, and waited for his pain to end.

Naruto stared at Kakashi. He took in every word of this speech. "Kakashi, I forgive you…but I can never forget, so I must still end it. I want to thank you though, because you never deserted me, not even when you knew I was out to kill you. Wind Shuriken!" Naruto said, and almost regretfully plunged his juutsu into the neck of Kakashi, severing his head and ending his life. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"No! Naruto-Kun, I have all ways loved you. But now is the time to end this rampage! You have killed Jiraiya-sama, Ten-Ten-san and Kakashi-sensei! I will not let you kill any more!" Screamed Hinata at the top of her voice, and with that leapt out of a bush and began to ruthlessly attack Naruto.

"Hinata, please! Please stop! I don't want to kill you!" Pleaded Naruto in despair as Hinata assaulted him. He could sense others closing in and knew his death was imminent, but he did not want Hinata to have his blood on her hands. He knew that if she was the one to end it, her mental health would die with him. And just as Naruto predicted two voices spoke simultaneously.

"Shadow bind!"

"Double headed wolf!"

Instantly Naruto was bound to the spot. He could not move, and he saw Shikamaru and Kiba come towards him, Shikamaru staying back but Kiba beginning his deadly assault.

"Naruto, this ends here! Garouga!" Screamed Kiba, and launched himself into Naruto with such force that his body was split from his legs. Naruto died with almost a look of relief upon his blood stained face, and his last words were simply these:

"Thank you…You have saved me from myself."

**_Hope you enjoyed the fic, and dont forget, please please please R&R! That's all for now and expect more to come later! Dim Sim Signing off. :-) XD_**


End file.
